


It’s Incredibly Addicting

by misspunkrock



Series: SteveBucky Book Club Prompts [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bonding, First Time, Kidnapping, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspunkrock/pseuds/misspunkrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Soon,</em> the predator inside him whispered, <em>he’s going to give in to you.</em> </p><p>Steve turned resigned, determined. </p><p>“Okay,” he took a breath, "I don’t know what the hell is going on or what you did to help me but if I can do the same for you then…” Steve trailed off, sliding his arm through the silver bars and into Bucky’s cell. </p><p>Bucky could have cried. Months he had gone without blood, <em>months.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s Incredibly Addicting

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 4 of the Steve/Bucky Bookclub: Your Favorite AU  
> Then of course all my favorite AUs turned out to be incredibly long and impossible to write in a week so then this happened

Bucky opened his eyes to a dark cell.

There were no windows (at least he didn’t have to worry about the sun shining in) and the metal bars that constructed his prison were made out of silver. Seeing the silver reminded him to check his wrists and neck.

He examined the pale skin of his arms and winced. The burns there weren’t fading as fast as he would have liked. The wounds on his neck were in a similar state. Probably because he hadn’t fed for some time. Bucky stopped inspecting his injuries in favor of studying the rest of the cell they had him in.

It was small. The floor was dirty stone. There were cells on either side of him; he was in one of the middle cells with silver bars making up the walls. In front of the row of cells was a narrow walkway, at the end of which stood the only entrance.

There was nothing inside his cell, nothing he could use to escape; only the expanse of the cold cement floor.  On the ceiling were plastic tiles that appeared to be lights, none of them were switched on. Bucky didn’t need the light to see his surroundings. He saw he was alone. There were no guards or prisoners in the other cages.

Aching thirst was making itself known and he did his best to ignore it.

They hadn’t taken much from him, not that he had a lot on him to begin with. He was left in his simple uniform. The only weapon he had carried was an army issued knife he didn’t use that often anyway. He had little use for manmade weapons since he was capable without them. His senses and strength were superior; plus being what he was made it nearly impossible to kill him. There were few things that could harm him. Unfortunately for Bucky his captors had known silver was one of them.

He shouldn’t have come here alone. That much was obvious now. As a general rule he tended to avoid his own kind. More often than not they were selfish, greedy creatures who cared for power and sating their bloodlust. When he had first turned he had been the same.

Then he got older.                                

And older. Things changed. Decades passed, turned into centuries and in that time Bucky learned to appreciate more than just the blood. He learned to discipline himself, to control his thirst. 

Bucky sighed. He contemplated the ceiling. How the hell he was going to get out of here? ‘Here’ being German custody.

Bucky had been living in America when the Second World War had broken out. He had joined up because it was a way to pass the time. An added bonus was being in a warzone made feeding easier. Everything was more or less chaos in war and it was easy to discreetly take what he needed.

Once he had gotten to Europe he had heard rumors. Whisperings that Nazis had somehow gotten ahold of a vampire. Bucky had his doubts about the truth of these rumors. Humans were largely unaware of their presence; they were exceptionally skilled hiding what they were.

Despite that something bothered him. Something that piqued his instincts and set him to investigating; just to be sure.

That was what ended up landing him in German hands.

It had been simple to break into one of the German bases. He had discovered a research lab. He found files, reports, everything documenting the experimentation on a male vampire. In the end they had killed him, had him meet the sun. Then there were even more files, more experiments. This time not on the vampire; on other humans.

It was horrifying. It filled Bucky with disgust.

While he wouldn’t be the first to defend his species, this torture the Nazis were conducting was something else entirely; something unwarranted. Perhaps another vampire wouldn’t have cared had they found this. They didn’t know the vampire captured, had no ties to him whatsoever. They certainly wouldn’t have cared about the humans.

But Bucky wasn’t just another vampire. Maybe it was because in his centuries of life he was able to recall what being a human meant; what it was to have principals and belief in something. Whatever the reason, Bucky wasn’t some soulless killer. He had relearned what wrong was, what evil really was; and it was what was in those reports.

Then he had been caught. Bound in so much silver the pain almost caused him to black out. Remembering it reminded him of the burns still stinging his skin. Especially on his neck, the silver had been wrapped there more than anywhere else.

Bucky knew he needed to rest. He would heal faster if he did.

He would heal even faster if he had blood.

However that was in short supply in this dank prison. They knew what he was; he would have to be given some blood eventually.

Or maybe they were going to leave him to go mad from starvation. Bucky wasn’t sure if it was possible for him to die if he didn’t get sustenance. From what he did know vampires could be driven insane from bloodlust.

Whatever their plans were, Bucky was hesitant to let his guard down long enough to sleep. The images of their experiments were stuck at the forefront of his thoughts; the things they could do to him if they wanted.

But the sun must have risen because the pull of sleep became too strong resist with his injuries. Bucky passed out on the rough cement floor. 

 

**

He woke up to the same, empty darkness. His wrists and neck were feeling better at least.

The air smelt stale and stagnant. No one had come in while he had been unconscious. Bucky couldn’t decide whether that was good or not.

He strained his ears for any sounds. Anything that could give him an idea of what he was dealing with, how many soldiers were there, if he was lucky any bits of conversation.

It was quiet. Nothing more than the distant thrum of electricity. He was somewhere pretty isolated then.

He stood to get a better look at the silver bars, checking for tarnished and weakened points he might be able to break through. No luck there either. There was no way he could use force to get out. The silver would burn him too badly. He turned his attention to the back wall. It was stone, even in his weakened state he might be able to get out that way.

With his right hand he touched the wall and immediately drew it back in pain. He cursed under his breath as he realized the stonework had been laced with silver. Bucky reminded himself they had managed to hold a vampire for months. Who knew what they learned in that time. They couldn’t be underestimated.

Bucky sat down in the middle of the cell. Closing his eyes, he focused on coming up with an escape plan.

There wasn’t anything for him to do but wait until someone came down. Someone would have to for some reason, to check on him, bring him blood, conduct experiments, the list was endless. When that time came he would be able to glamour whoever it was into setting him free.

Bucky knew it was highly unlikely the Germans holding him knew of that particular ability. Only mature and skilled vampires had the talent to do it and make it work. He had met few who were able to do it successfully. Young vampires could cast weak glamours that lasted maybe a few seconds.

In his current state he was still strong enough for it to be effective. All he had to do was wait. Bucky could do that; he had years of practicing patience.

 

**

Days passed like that. Waiting.

Days became weeks. Perhaps even months. Time was one long chunk of waiting in the dark. It didn’t make sense. Why keep him if they weren’t going to do anything to him? Try and learn what they could from him like they had the other vampire? Maybe he had been right, maybe they were trying to see if they could starve him to death.

With every day that passed Bucky became weaker.

Bucky’s hunger had long turned from manageable ache to burning need. This was the longest he had gone in his existence without feeding. It was taking its toll on him.

Moving was becoming a chore. By now his eyes would look more black than blue, bags that looked like bruises would be a stark contrast to his pale skin. His fangs had extended at some point. He hadn’t been able to retract them, his predatory instincts getting stronger the hungrier he got.

Bucky refused to think about it. That was how vampires lost their heads; they let the bloodlust take control. He wasn’t going to let that happen to him.

 

**

There were footsteps coming towards the prison.

Bucky stood and stared at the door intently, waiting for it to open. This was it. This was his chance.

It sounded like three men, one of them stumbling, injured perhaps. If he focused Bucky could hear their hearts beating. He imagined tearing into the necks of the unsuspecting soldiers. Their blood would be warm, taste so good going down his throat. Bucky swallowed. His fangs felt too big behind his lips.

The sound of the lock clicking rang in his ears. Then suddenly light flooded the room. He cried out in surprise and squeezed his eyes shut. After so much darkness the brightness was _blinding._

He shoved the palms of his hands over his eyes in a frantic attempt to block some of it out. In the small space of his cell he ended up staggering into the silver bars. He hissed in pain and drew back, fresh burns adorning his arm.

There was rapid German being spoken and the clang of the cell shutting next to him. The door closed, lock clicking in place. Blessed darkness returned. Bucky tentatively opened his eyes.

Damn _it all_ he was right back where he started. Except that wasn’t quite true, he was worse off than when he had first gotten thrown in here.

“Fuck!” He snarled. The urge to kick something was strong.

His curse was met with a groan from the cell next to him.

Stilling, Bucky observed the motionless form lying several feet away, the only thing separating them was the metal bars. It was a man, unconscious, on his side facing Bucky. He had short blonde hair, was solidly built, and was wearing a military uniform similar to his. Must be American then.

It could have been because he had been in isolation for so long but Bucky thought the man was gorgeous. He had a strong jawline along with full, soft looking lips Bucky wanted to taste.

Getting closer Bucky saw the man was wounded. The left shoulder of his uniform had been cut open, undoubtedly so they could wrap a loose bandage around the injury there. Considering the uniform Bucky guessed he had been shot and taken prisoner. For what reason Bucky didn’t know.

He scented the air.

_Yes_

He hadn’t been mistaken, this man was human. The smell of blood was potent due to the damage done to the man’s shoulder. It was a heady, intoxicating scent. Bucky breathed it in and almost moaned, his fangs itching to sink into delicate flesh.

It was impossible to think straight. He _needed_ to get at the source of that rich smell. It was sure to taste divine after so long of being denied what he wanted.

The man groaned again, starting to move and sit up in his cell. It snapped Bucky out of his reverie.

He had to be smart about this. The silver prevented him from tearing through the bars right into the other man’s cell. That didn’t have to stop him from getting what he needed.

The man blinked open his eyes. It was dark enough that odds were he couldn’t see Bucky, at least not very well. That meant glamouring was out of the question. It wouldn’t work if the man couldn’t look Bucky in the eye.

“Hello?” He panted; his injury was probably causing him a great deal of pain.

“I wouldn’t move too much if I was you. Gunshot wounds can be hell.” Bucky told him. His voice sounded rough from going months without talking. He sat down as close as he could in front of the silver dividing them. His gaze never left the man across from him.

The soldier looked around their prison. “How can you see me?”

Bucky ignored the question and asked one of his own. “Who are you?”

“Captain Steve Rogers with the 107th infantry regiment of the U.S. Army.” The man, Rogers, propped himself up so he was leaning against the wall. “Do I get to know your name?”

Bucky smiled even though Rogers couldn’t see it. “You can call me Bucky.”

The soldier looked pale, most likely from blood loss. He didn’t seem like he was going to pass out anytime soon though. Bucky thought he seemed like a fighter, spirited in a way most people were not.

“Bucky.” Rogers repeated. Bucky liked how his name sounded coming from Rogers. “How long have you been here?”

“I don’t know.” Bucky answered truthfully. “Months maybe.”

Rogers sighed and ran a hand through his muddied hair. Then he asked, “So how’d you end up in a Nazi prison?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” Bucky replied.

Rogers laughed weakly. “You could. It’s a long story though.”

Rogers was intriguing him. He wasn’t panicking or whining like Bucky would have expected. He seemed…calm, friendly even. Bucky found he liked that in a fellow captive.

“I’ve got some time to kill.” Bucky remarked dryly. That pulled another soft laugh from Rogers.

Bucky was trying not to inhale. He didn’t necessarily have to breathe. It just felt comfortable to do so. He wasn’t now because Rogers’ blood was too large a distraction and he had to focus. Gain some of Rogers’ trust.

“I guess it doesn’t matter if I tell you. I can’t imagine they’re going to keep me alive for very long.”

Bucky said nothing, waiting for Rogers to speak.

“You ever heard of Hydra?”

He surprised Rogers by saying, “Yes.” It had been written in some of the reports he had looked through before he had gotten captured. Outside of that he didn’t know who they were. He told Rogers as much.

“They’re a secret organization, based within the Nazi party; hell bent on shaping the world as they see fit. They’re dangerous, powerful and have to be stopped at all costs.” Rogers sounded resolute, like he truly believed in what he said.

“You’re doing a great job with that.” Bucky stated.

Instead of getting indignant Rogers laughed again. Bucky liked the sound almost as much as the beating of Roger’s heart.

“So you got caught investigating them?” Bucky ventured.

“Somethin’ like that.” Rogers said. “I’ve been leading a group of men, Commandos, in taking out Hydra bases. We’re sitting in one of the smaller ones right now.” Rogers sighed and continued quieter. “I was sent in first to scout it out but we both can see how well that went.”

“You came in here by yourself?” Bucky asked. “An enemy base filled with German soldiers and you thought you could handle that no problem? That’s just…”

“Brave?” Rogers offered.

“Stupid.” Bucky concluded.

Rogers smiled. “Well I guess you could say I’m…a little stronger than most people.” The way Rogers said it Bucky knew there was more to that story. He wasn’t going to ask. After all, Bucky had secrets of his own.

There was a moment of silence. “That wasn’t a very long story, Rogers.”

“It’s Steve. Since we're being held prisoner together I think we can drop the formalities.”

“Steve then.” Bucky agreed.

“Your turn, why are you here?” Steve asked him again.

Bucky thought about how to answer him. “I’m a soldier like you. I was with the 95th.”

Rogers’ smile didn’t fade. “I thought you sounded American.” Then a look of confusion crossed his features. “Why would Hydra keep you around?”

The outright truth would be met with disbelief. Bucky settled on asking, “Would you believe me if I said they wanted to study me?” Well, that what Bucky assumed they were keeping him around for.

“Study you?” Steve frowned. He shifted where he sat against the wall.

The movement sent a wave of blood scented air in his direction. Bucky’s thirst flared up, picking away at his self-control. Maybe he could risk ripping away the silver bars in front of him.

“Yes.” Bucky wondered if Steve could tell how strained his voice was.

“What the hell does that mean?”

“It means I’m a little different.” He couldn’t wait any more. “I could show you.” Bucky said.

Steve still looked confused. “How?”

“You just have to come closer.” Bucky was getting desperate.

Steve’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Why?”

 _So many questions._ Bucky wished it was light enough for him to glamour Steve.

“Because it’s too dark for you to see anything from over there. Besides, do I have to remind you we’re locked up in separate cells?”

Steve contemplated that then slowly crawled over until he was sitting in front of Bucky. His shoulder was causing him obvious discomfort but he didn’t say anything about it. Bucky realized he could help him with that.

“Listen to me carefully,” Bucky said. Steve was so close. His blood was singing to Bucky, pumping in abundance through Steve’s veins, just begging to be taken. He grabbed the silver burns on his arm hoping the pain would focus him.

“I’m going to help you with your shoulder. You just have to do as I say.”

Steve was skeptical. It was clear in the way he raised his eyebrows and warily said, “Okay.” He was close enough Bucky could have reached through the bars and forcefully dragged him forward. He made fists with his hands to stop the temptation.

 _You’re still in control._ He told himself.

_But for how much longer?_

“Open your mouth.” Bucky commanded. He raised his index finger to his fangs and cut it. It began to sluggishly bleed.

“What?” Steve asked surprised.

Bucky didn’t even wait for him to do as he asked. Steve’s mouth was already opened from speaking. With quick, careful movements so he didn’t touch the silver bars of his cell he reached forward and shoved his finger past Steve’s lips.

Steve’s eyes widened in shock. He moved to pull away. Then stopped the second he tasted Bucky’s blood on his tongue.

Bucky smiled. Relieved when Steve stayed where he was. He knew the effect his blood had on humans. It was addictive; everything about him was designed to attract humans, prey, that included his blood. Plus Bucky was older, had been alive for centuries making his blood all the more powerful. Steve likely only needed a little for his injuries to be completely healed.

Steve’s mouth was hot, his tongue insistent against the pad of his finger. Bucky enjoyed the feel and sight of it. Steve brought his hand up around Bucky’s wrist, holding it like he could stop Bucky from pulling his hand back.

After reveling in the feel of Steve sucking on his finger for a few more minutes Bucky pulled away. He traced Steve’s lower lip, leaving traces of red on it. Bucky would have loved to kiss him then.

Steve made a sound of protest and Bucky shushed him gently.

“What was that?” Steve questioned breathless.

“My blood.” Bucky said without thinking.

“ _What?”_

Bucky could see the dozens of questions forming. He really had no time or patience to explain anything to Steve right then.

“It doesn’t matter. Your shoulder is better now ain’t it?”

Steve paused and then raised a hand to his shoulder. Feeling smooth skin where the bullet hole closed up. “That’s impossible.” He whispered.

Bucky was hanging on by a thread. “Give me your hand.”

“For what?” The suspicion was back in Steve’s voice. He didn’t move away from Bucky though.

“God, please Steve. I helped you now I need you to help me. I won’t hurt you, I promise.” He pleaded; hoping it would convince Steve. The soldier looked torn.           

Anticipation throbbed in Bucky’s chest.

 _Soon,_ the predator inside him whispered, _he’s going to give in to you._

Steve turned resigned, determined.

“Okay,” he took a breath, "I don’t know what the hell is going on or what you did to help my shoulder but if I can do the same for you then…” Steve trailed off, sliding his arm through the silver bars and into Bucky’s cell.

_Yes!_

Bucky could have cried. Months he had gone without blood, _months_.

He grasped Steve’s warm skin. Bucky felt him shudder. “You’re so cold.” Steve murmured.

“Mmm, sorry.” Bucky replied absentminded. He brought Steve’s wrist up to his nose and inhaled deeply. There was a part of him that wanted to savor this, Steve really did smell good.

That part was quickly overruled by instincts that screamed at him to feed.

It would have been better if he had taken the time to explain this. If Steve tried to pull away while he was drinking from him Bucky was sure it wouldn’t end well. As it was Bucky had reached the end of his patience.

He settled for whispering the warning “Don’t you dare move” into Steve’s skin.

“Why would-oh!” Steve exclaimed when Bucky bit into his wrist.

Bucky moaned, loudly and obscenely as hot wetness flowed across his tongue and down his dry throat. It must have been because he had been starved for such a long time that Steve tasted heavenly. There was something about this blood, some special note to it that made it seem _better_.

He clutched Steve’s arm in both hand with an iron hold.

Already he could feel his strength returning. The recent silver burns on his arm healing up like they had never existed.

 _So good, take more_ the predator inside him urged.

Bucky moaned again and continued to drink as much as he could. If he thought past the taste of blood he could feel he was half hard. He imagined fucking Steve while he did this.

Fuck, that would be beautiful. Steve on his knees, grasping the headboard while Bucky drove into him over and over; drinking from his neck and listening to his moans. Bucky couldn’t envision a more perfect picture.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed. He wasn’t keeping track. The baser side of his brain didn’t care. Something purely primal in Bucky said this human was his. He should be able to take as much as he wanted.

Steve was weakly tugging at his hair. Bucky ignored it. The pulling became more insistent. He growled low in the back of his throat.

“You have to stop Bucky…you promised…” Steve faint voice floated into his ears. It was a few more moments before he processed the words.

 _It doesn’t control you_ Bucky told himself firmly. He had to stop.

It was an exercise in willpower to take his mouth off Steve’s wrist. He still kept it between his hands and watched fascinated while Steve’s blood slowly trickled from the marks his fangs had made.

Steve tried to take his hand back again. Bucky wouldn’t let him. “Wait, I’m going to close the marks up like I did with your shoulder.”

Steve nodded, dazed from blood loss.

Bucky raised one his hands to puncture his index finger like before. He rubbed soothing circles into Steve’s skin with the other.

Then the lights burst into life again as an explosion rocked the building. Just like last time the sudden brightness was too much for Bucky. He immediately dropped Steve’s wrist with a shout.

_Focus._

He wasn’t as weak as he had been the last time this happened. Forcing his eyes open he adjusted to the light.

The first thing he saw was Steve. Clutching his bloodied wrist to his chest and staring back at Bucky. He was stunned, mouth open and eyes wide as he took in the bloody state of Bucky’s mouth and exceptionally long canines.

“What are you?” Bucky was surprised to hear Steve sounded more curious than disgusted.

Before he could answer a noise like thunder sounded above them. Bucky recognized the sound, like a bomb being dropped.The door banged open and men rushed into the room. Bucky retracted his fangs and wiped the blood off his mouth. He didn’t recognize these men to be Germans; so who were they?

They wore uniforms similar to Steve’s. One of them, a taller man with black hair spoke, “Captain Rogers is secure.” They were a rescue team there for Steve.

Quickly and efficiently they broke the lock to Steve’s cage. “You gave us one hell of a scare, Captain.” The same man said as Steve was helped to his feet. Bucky noticed he hid his wrist from view.

“Just keeping you guys sharp.” Steve replied. He looked shaky on his feet.

Another blast shook the building and this time the lights flickered.

None of them were paying attention to Bucky. He wondered if he would be able to glamour one of them into releasing him as well. That turned out to be unnecessary.

“Him too, we’re taking him with us.” Steve gestured over to Bucky.

The man with dark hair looked uncertain. He spoke carefully. “We don’t who this guy is Rogers or why he’s been locked up down here. He could be dangerous.”

The man had a point.

“He’s an American POW and he’s coming with us.” Even unsteady on his feet Steve managed to sound firm; using a Captain voice that brokered no arguments. It really wasn’t the time but Bucky felt a flash of arousal from it.

When the lock was broken he stepped out of his cell. The sense of freedom was nearly overwhelming.

 

**

Bucky wouldn’t be separated from Steve’s side. He honestly couldn’t make himself leave. He should have. The second he was released he should have glamoured Steve’s memory away and left. The idea of doing that was…uncomfortable to say the least.

Something must have happened when he drank from Steve; a connection created between them.

When a vampire fed from a human a bond formed between them; usually a weak bond that faded within the day. Stronger connections formed when a vampire drank from the same donor over a significant period of time. It didn’t make sense for Bucky to be so aware of Steve. He’d had Steve’s blood only once. Logically the bond should have dissipated by now, not demanding Bucky stay near Steve.

Perhaps it was because Steve was the first person he’d fed from after going so long without blood. Bucky wasn’t sure; it was the most feasible explanation he could come up with.

They arrived at an Allied base camp. It was late evening. Most of the camp was dark, its inhabitants sleeping.

Straight away Steve was brought to a medical tent. Bucky hovered by the entrance, trying to make himself go. It was the perfect opportunity to slip away unnoticed. Then Steve had raised his head and looked around, a small smile forming when he met Bucky’s eyes.

Without his permission Bucky’s feet led him to the cot Steve was seated on.

Steve was dressed down to a white tank top, having had to take off the jacket of his torn up uniform in order for the medic to take a look at his shoulder. It left his neck exposed. Bucky forced himself to remember he had fed not too long ago. Still, he couldn’t help imagining dragging his tongue across Steve’s pulse point.

The medic had finished checking Steve’s shoulder and went to examine Steve’s wrist. Bucky searched his head for an explanation of the mark that was believable.

“Holy shit what happened here Captain?” The medic held Steve’s forearm. He started to clean the wound.

Bucky was startled to see it was half healed already. It seemed there was more to Steve Rogers than what met the eye.

“Spider bit me.” Steve said too quickly. Bucky rolled his eyes and the medic looked skeptical.

“Must have been one hell of a spider.”

Steve didn’t offer anything else and shrugged his shoulders when Bucky gave him a look.

The medic wrapped his wrist tightly with white bandages. He left Steve with instructions to not touch the bandaging and to rest for the next couple of days. Steve promised. Then it was just the two of them.

“Thank you.” It was the first thing Bucky had said since they left the prison.

Steve looked at him with a slight frown. “For what?”

“For all of it; getting me out of that damn cell, not saying anything about me” Bucky paused. “For giving me your blood.”

Steve swallowed. Bucky tracked the movement of his throat.

“You’re welcome.” Steve said sounding tense. “I think something happened when you…bit me.” He all but whispered.

Steve seemed nervous; unconsciously biting his bottom lip, drumming his fingers against his knee.

“What do you mean?” Bucky knew what Steve was talking about. He wanted to hear him say it though. Bucky stilled Steve’s fingers by curling his hand over Steve’s. They were sitting close to each other, shoulder to shoulder.

“I mean it’s like I can feel you in my head or something.” Steve visibly struggled to find the right words. “It feels like we’re…connected.”

“That’s what happens when someone like me feeds.” Bucky traced the edges of Steve’s bandage.

“Someone like you?”

“Vampires.”

“Oh.” Steve was quiet, thoughtful.

“You seem to be very accepting of all this.” Bucky wondered why Steve wasn’t freaking out. Finding out vampires existed seemed like the kind of information someone would at least be shocked by.

Steve sighed. “Believe it or not this isn’t the strangest thing to ever happen to me.”

The puzzle of Steve Rogers became even more intriguing.

“Does that have anything to do with why the mark I left on your arm is healed already?”

Steve glanced down to where Bucky was touching his wrist. He didn’t tell Bucky to stop. “You could say that.”

There was a beat of silence. Bucky could see Steve wanted to say something. He admired the pink swell of Steve’s lips while he waited. Steve was still staring down at their hands when he finally asked, “Is it always that intense?”

“What?”

“With other people, when you feed from them. Does it always feel like this?” Steve’s cheeks looked flushed, like he was blushing.

“No, it’s never been like that before.” Bucky answered honestly.

Steve wouldn’t look up. Bucky could hear his heartbeat increasing.

“Oh. What does that mean?”

Bucky had no idea what it meant. So instead of replying he slid his hand from Steve’s wrist to his thigh. “Can I kiss you?”

Steve jerked his head up. He clearly hadn’t been expecting Bucky to say that. Bucky knew men could get into trouble for wanting things like that. He couldn’t give a damn but Steve might have thought differently.

Except his pupils dilated and his heartbeat picked up even more speed. He looked at Bucky with another kind of hunger Bucky was familiar with. Steve licked his lips and his gaze flickered down to Bucky’s.

Bucky didn’t wait for the audible ‘yes’ before he leaned forward and pressed their mouths together.

Steve responded instantly by parting his lips for Bucky’s insistent tongue. It was a slow kiss, deep and soft. They were learning each other. Bucky had forgotten how nice it could feel to just kiss someone.

Steve’s hands came up to cradle Bucky’s face. They felt _warm_ against his cold skin. Bucky pushed his hand further up Steve’s thigh. He felt Steve inhale sharply in response. They parted with a wet noise. Bucky whispered, “Take off your shirt and lie down.”

Steve, eyes still closed, nodded. He leaned back far enough to pull the tank top off and fell back against the cot. Bucky watched appreciatively. Even with his shirt on Steve was one hell of a sight. Now his well-defined muscles were in plain view and Bucky wanted to _touch_.

He rucked his own shirt up then off and lay down on his side. The cot was just wide enough that the two of them fit. Bucky propped himself up on one elbow. He delighted in running his hand over the firm contours of Steve’s chest.

Steve was tensed beside him. His hands were clenched into fists and his breathing was shallow.

“You’re shaking.” Bucky stated, feeling the slight trembling of the other man’s body.

Steve’s eyes fluttered open. The blush from earlier hadn’t left his face. If anything it was spreading down to his neck.

“I’ve never really done something like this before.” He said, trying and failing to hide how flustered he sounded.

“What? Had sex?” Bucky smiled.

“No!” Steve took a breath. “With another man I haven’t really…”

“You’ve never been with another man before?” Bucky guessed.

“Just once, a long time ago.” Steve mumbled.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” Bucky said quietly. He trailed his hand lower, down to Steve’s abdomen. The muscles there contracted and flexed under his touch.

“I want to.” Steve sounded sure.

“Good.” Bucky bent over and whispered, “I think I’d like to fuck you sometime though.”

“ _Christ,_ Bucky.” Steve pulled him down for another kiss. Bucky met his lips eagerly, opening his mouth and curling his tongue around Steve’s. This kiss wasn’t as gentle as the last one. Bucky introduced his teeth. Steve made a plaintive moaning sound that was so gorgeous Bucky moaned right back.

Soon it became more heavy breathing accompanied by wet sounds and their noses brushing when their kiss became more enthusiastic. Bucky was more than half hard from it. Steve was in a similar state. Bucky could see the outline of his cock through his trousers.

Seeking more Bucky threw his leg over so his knee rested between Steve’s. He couldn’t help thrusting against Steve’s thigh, taking pleasure in the friction the fabric of his pants provided.

Steve lifted his hand back up to Bucky’s head; the other still twisted up in the white sheets of the cot. He tangled his fingers in the dark locks, forcibly angling Bucky’s head so he could kiss him deeper, harder. Bucky groaned. The sound was lost in the in the rest of the noises they were making.

In a loss of control his fangs descended without Bucky realizing right away. He only noticed because suddenly the exceptional taste of Steve’s blood was filling his mouth. Bucky let out a sound that could have been a whimper. He chased the flavor with his tongue.

Steve jerked his head back. Bucky saw his lip was bleeding. He was about to apologize except Steve didn’t look afraid. Steve loosened his grip on Bucky’s hair. He cautiously touched the sharp points of them. Bucky watched him for any signs of alarm and found none.

He spoke haltingly. “Are you hungry right now?”

“More turned on than hungry.” Bucky said, making a point of rubbing against Steve’s thigh so he could feel how hard Bucky was. “Does it bother you?” Bucky panted. Steve’s blood was distracting, making it hard for him to focus.

“No, it’s fine. I wasn’t expecting it I guess.” Steve averted his eyes. “Do you want…I mean it would be okay if you wanted to…do that again.”

“ _Steve_.” Bucky whispered, sounding strained. “Do you know what you’re doing to me?”

Steve didn’t respond because Bucky preoccupied his mouth with more kisses. He dragged his hand down Steve’s stomach to the light dusting of hair that started low on his abdomen. Steve sucked in a harsh breath as Bucky dipped his fingers beneath the waistband of his trousers.

Bucky lowered his mouth to the tempting skin of Steve’s neck. He shuddered when Bucky lightly scraped his teeth across the flesh there, teasing. He pressed his lips to the side of Steve’s Adam’s apple and continued on to mouth at Steve’s pulse point. With quick and efficient movements Bucky undid the button on the other’s trousers. He tugged the waistband down and Steve lifted his hips. It took one fumbling moment to slide his pants down to his knees.

In no time Bucky was tracing his fingers along the stiff edge of Steve’s cock through his boxer shorts. Steve grasped at his shoulder with a cry. Bucky believed fiercely it was the best sound he’d ever heard.

“Shh, relax. I’ve got you.” Bucky soothed him, words muffled in the juncture between shoulder and neck. He pulled his hand up to his mouth and licked a wet line up his palm. Soon enough he pushed his hand through the last layer of Steve’s clothing. His palm met the warm hardness of Steve’s erection.

Steve rocked his hips against Bucky’s hand and moaned. “Eager are we?” Bucky teased.

“Just _touch_ me.” Steve sounded like he was attempting to be commanding but it came out more like a plea.

Bucky shivered from it, he would like to hear Steve beg more often. He complied, wrapping his fingers loosely around Steve’s cock and giving an experimental pull. Steve moaned again, this time louder and more drawn out. Bucky set a slow pace at first, getting more confident the more Steve became undone.

“Are you sure about this?” Bucky asked, murmuring into Steve’s ear.

“Yes, just do it if you’re-” Steve cut himself off with a shout. Bucky bit into soft skin of his neck the second he heard the word ‘yes’ come out of Steve’s mouth.

_Fuck_

It was just as good as last time. _Better_ than the last time because he had Steve arching into him, coming apart in his hands. He let out a deep, satisfied groan. Hot, fresh blood poured into his mouth and Bucky greedily drank it all down. He could have come easily, he held off though. He wanted Steve to come first.

Bucky made his grip a little tighter on Steve’s cock; twisting his wrist on the upstroke. He swiped his thumb across the sensitive head a couple of times, causing Steve to thrust up into his hand. He pulled back to talk in Steve’s ear again, leaving a messy trail of red as he did.

“Let go for me Steve, you’re so close. I wanna see you come.” He sped up his strokes, continuing to whisper filthy things.

Steve threw his head back and came shouting Bucky’s name. Bucky smiled and licked up the mess he had made on Steve’s neck. It didn’t take much for Bucky to follow Steve, grinding against his thigh and coming with a sharp exhale.

Bucky knew he couldn’t take as much as he had last time. It had only been hours since then and while Steve may have some sort enhanced healing it was too dangerous to risk. Summoning the willpower, he pulled his lips off Steve’s neck. He purposefully bit his lip so he bled. Softly, he kissed the bite he’d left. When he pulled back it had healed completely; the evidence it had ever existed being the sticky stains of blood.

They were quiet as their breathing calmed. Bucky heard Steve’s heartbeat slow down. Bucky could feel the bond had gotten stronger between them. He wasn’t sure whether he should be concerned about that. It wasn’t normal; things just didn’t happen that strongly that quickly. Bucky decided to deal with it later. Now he was enjoying the feel of Steve’s relaxed body against his. Then Steve cleared his throat.

“Bucky?” Steve turned on his side, facing him.

“Mmm?” Bucky felt tired and satiated. The sun was likely due to rise soon.

“You’re not going to leave, are you?”

Bucky opened his eyes and smiled. He met Steve’s concerned gaze. “I think you could convince me to stick around awhile.”

Steve returned his smile. Bucky could get used to that, Steve’s lazy post-orgasm smile.

“Good.” Steve said. He kissed Bucky, a gentle press of lips.

Bucky knew they had to get up. They had to get the rest of Steve’s blood cleaned up; not to mention the mess drying in both their pants. Bucky needed to find a place he could stay while the sun was in the sky and Steve probably needed to go do some important captain thing.

“I don’t know why things are different when I feed from you.” Bucky mused out loud. “I like it though.”

Steve was quiet. Then he said, “I think I do too.”

Bucky couldn’t remember the last time he had smiled this much.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have a good reason for this, maybe because every pairing needs to have a cliche vampire AU? I also seem to have this problem where I manically write things in two days with no sleep?
> 
>    
> If you want you can find me on [tumblr](http://thebuckyrogers.tumblr.com/) <3


End file.
